1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal system for a percussion instrument, and more particularly for a drum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some of the conventional drum assemblies each includes a pedal system for the player to percuss the drum by foot. The pedal system is usually provided with a resilient means to retain the pedal at the release position while not stepped upon.
The applicant's prior granted U.S. Pat. No. 7,301,088 discloses an adjustable drum pedal assembly. The pedal assembly includes a stationary bracket (20) attached to a post (52). The stationary bracket (20) receives a rotatable collar (34) therein, and a drive column (31) connects between the rotatable collar (34) and a spring (71). It is noted that the rotatable collar (34) is mainly rotatable when the pedal is stepped, and that the rotatable collar (34) eventually returns to a predetermined position/angle with respect to the bracket (20) as the pedal is released.